The Bunny and the Wolf
by Precinct No. 38
Summary: "You looked like a little bunny about to be devoured by a ravenous wolf!" – Yuki Yoshino, Chapter 72, Volume 9... But what would happen if the wolf took a liking to the little bunny?
1. Prologue

**So this is my first Shokugeki no Soma fanfiction EVER. I'm super nervous, but I hope I do well. And this, of course, will be straying away from the manga's path, so keep that in mind when reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _Shortly after Kurokiba's name was called as the winner of the second quarterfinal:_

" _Megumi! You did great, girl! Great! …Wait, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"_

" _Kurokiba... is scary. Really scary! Really really scary!"_

" _I know! You looked like a little bunny about to be devoured by a ravenous wolf!"_

* * *

" _Megumi Tadokoro, huh?"_

 _Alice looked up at her aide. "What was that?"_

 _Ryo shook his head. "Nothing, Miss. Nothing at all."_

* * *

Megumi Tadokoro was a country bumpkin, the heiress to a seaside inn. She was a friend to Soma Yukihira, a resident of the Polar Star Dormitory, but inevitably a 'nobody' where it concerned her meek attempt at cooking.

Or so they thought.

Everyone's opinion of her changed once she made her debut in the Autumn Election. She was skilled, they found out, and creative. Strong, even. She could definitely hold her own in a competition this fierce.

It wasn't enough to beat him.

It was, however, enough for his interest in her to be piqued.


	2. Stagiaire

**So... the response I received was AMAZING for a first chapter (in my opinion). Thank you all so much!**

 **Super nervous again, but here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stagiaire

* * *

Megumi sighed before gently laying her head down on the table.

Ever since the end of the Autumn Election, concluding with Akira Hayama as the winner, life had considerably slowed down for the Totsuki first-years. All they had on their plates was class and tedious homework assignments.

Top-of-the-line culinary institute it may be, but it was still a school at its core.

In Megumi's opinion, everyone deserved the reprieve they were given. The Election this year was full of firsts no one was expecting, instilling it with unanticipated drama. Though Megumi had finally learned to gain confidence while cooking under pressure, it didn't mean she was up for the challenge on a regular basis like Soma and the others were.

Unfortunately, life at Totsuki could never be kept at a standstill.

"Oi. Girlie. Wake up."

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Megumi immediately sat up straight in her chair, her light amber eyes becoming wide as she took in who was addressing her.

Ryo Kurokiba.

He stared at her for a minute before speaking again. "They're waiting for us upstairs."

Megumi blinked. "Wh-what?"

* * *

Ryo listened quietly, a bored expression on his face. He had already been forewarned of this next event by Alice Nakiri, and so wasn't surprised by the news. The same could not be said for the girl.

"C-could you repeat that, Isshiki-senpai?" asked a shocked Megumi.

Satoshi Isshiki smiled. "A two-week-long stagiaire. You and Kurokiba will be partners for your next assignment, which will be held at a restaurant of our choosing."

Stagiaire: part of the curriculum where first-year high schoolers are sent to professional kitchens.

Ryo rolled his eyes. As if he, of all people, needed to experience what an actual workplace was like.

Oh, well. At least he wouldn't be without company. And it would prove to be a nice break from Miss Alice and the norm.

He glanced at the girl at his side. Her hands were clenched tightly, but her eyes looked determined.

Ryo's lips twitched upward. Yes, it would definitely prove to be a nice break from the norm.


	3. Beginning

**Thank you to everyone who has followed/faved/reviewed. I really really appreciate it. I know I'm late uploading this chapter, but trust me when I say response helps motivate me.**

* * *

Beginning

* * *

"… _but, if I started with kozuyu and emphasized the umami of the scallops and the vegetables, then I could keep the flavors balanced while still making a powerful ramen!"_

" _Even though you knew I'd be making a strong, thick broth, you still brought this dish out to face it? Heh. Not bad… Megumi Tadokoro."_

 _Inside that petite frame burns the heart of a fighter…_

 _One that does not cower in fear of a strong opponent, but instead has the determination to stand up and challenge him in a one-on-one umami grudge match!_

* * *

"DID I PACK MY KNIFE?!"

Megumi shot up straight from bed, her eyes owl-wide and her heart beating fast. She scrambled out of bed and made for her belongings, sighing with relief when she found her knife in its proper place. She then glanced at the clock on the wall, which displayed both the date and time.

It was finally here. Today was the first day of the stagiaire. That meant (and she gulped at the thought) it was the first day of being partners with Ryo Kurokiba.

Megumi thought back to her dream, the part where she relived her match with Kurokiba during the Autumn Election.

She remembered how strong she felt, how confident she became, and how thankful she was for being given the chance to shine. It was just as she had told Soma. She really did go out there and have fun cooking.

But she also remembered how inferior she felt after tasting Kurokiba's ramen.

They were both the same age, but even Megumi could tell there was a skill difference between her and Kurokiba's cooking. There was also a difference in mentality.

While Megumi always cooked with the receiver in mind, Kurokiba sought to make each of his dishes as strong as they could be, regardless of any other circumstances.

Could she really get along with someone like Kurokiba for two weeks?

* * *

Megumi blinked, her gaze alternating from the map in her hand to the restaurant in front of her. "I-Is this it?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Megumi winced at the words from her partner. "I-I know you don't, but this is important. We have to find—"

"Excuse me, but are you the Totsuki students we're expecting?"

Megumi and Kurokiba turned around to find a young man looking at them with curiosity and… hope?

Megumi cleared her throat. "Um, yes. We're here for our stagia—"

"WONDERFUL! LET'S GET YOU SETTLED IN RIGHT AWAY!"

"Wh-wha—"

"AND BEFORE I FORGET, WELCOME TO THE BOMBAY SIZZLER!"

* * *

Ryo couldn't help but think the name was utterly unoriginal.


	4. Impressions

**I got a lot of response this time too! Super excited! And the story may actually be going somewhere now, haha!**

 **Thanks to everyone for the encouragement :)**

* * *

Impressions

* * *

Megumi's mouth dropped at the sight of the interior of the restaurant.

From the outside, the place looked worse for wear. The outdated sign was missing light bulbs, there was litter surrounding the premises, and graffiti graced the outer walls. It all added up to a remarkably poor appearance and bad initial opinion.

Take one step inside the establishment and it was like none of the above existed. It was as if magic was spun upon entering the doors of Bombay Sizzler.

The restaurant's thematic colors were composed of red and yellow with accents of orange and gold. There were both tables and booths inside, arranged in an easy-to-maneuver-through formation. The two chandeliers above glittered like fairy lights. There was also a large open window looking into what seemed to be the kitchen, for those who wanted to watch the food being prepared by the head chef.

It was a bit small, yes, but it carried the feeling of cozy warmth, one someone could find inside an Indian household.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, students of Totsuki."

Megumi turned toward the man who had spoken. He was tall and well-built, almost like Senzaemon Nakiri, but had a kinder, less intimidating, look on his face. However, she still gulped before speaking. "The pleasure is all ours, sir. My name is—"

"Megumi Tadokoro. And you are Ryo Kurokiba."

The girl blinked. "How did you—"

The man chuckled, interrupting her. "My dear, I watched you and your partner perform splendidly during the Autumn Election. I must applaud you both on your individual takes on ramen. They both looked delicious. But enough of that. Let us finish the introductions. My name is Kazu Nishinoya."

Kurokiba raised a brow. "That's a very Japanese name for someone who's in charge of Indian food."

Nishinoya laughed. "It is, isn't it? Well, I'm actually just a second-generation owner. It was my father who built Bombay Sizzler. Speaking of family, the one who greeted you outside was my son."

Sure enough, the same young man who exuberantly dragged Megumi and Kurokiba inside shared the same eyes as Nishinoya. He grinned when he caught them staring. "Nice to meet ya. Name's Hiroaki."

Nishinoya smacked his son's head lightly. "Learn to be more polite, will you?"

Hiroaki simply smiled.

The elder man sighed before giving the two Totsuki students a mischievous look. "Now, then. We have exchanged pleasantries. It is time for us to get to know one another on a deeper level. One where we relate through cuisine."

Megumi bit her lip. "How do you propose we do that?"

Nishinoya's eyes sparkled. "How about a cook-off?"

* * *

 **Next chapter is when things really heat up. And I mean, literally XD**


End file.
